In a conventional double-bearing type fishing reel, as depicted in FIG. 5 (PRIOR ART), a spool disposed for rotation is provided around which a fishing reel is wound. The spool has flanges on both ends. Each flange has a peripheral shoulder. The flanges of the spool are mounted in a frame which has an inner cylindrical wall. A brake board which is disposed to contact the inner cylindrical wall of the frame is provided to brake the rotary motion of the spool. A small gap exists between the peripheral shoulder of the flange and the inner cylindrical wall of the frame, so that when water-drops from rain, humidity and the like stick on the spool, they are held in this small gap by capillary forces. These water-drops then flow over the peripheral shoulder of the flange to the brake board thereby wetting the brake board and decreasing the drag brake force. Furthermore, when sea water is splashed on the spool during fishing or water is applied to the spool to wash the reel after fishing, the peripheral shoulders of the flanges of the spool become wet, and as a result the drag brake force is reduced.